


Give Me Something Brighter

by dontlietomehoney



Series: Give [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Biting, Frottage, M/M, Masturbation, Mates, Pack Meetings, Rimming, Self-Lubrication, Showers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-12
Updated: 2015-03-12
Packaged: 2018-03-17 11:52:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3528410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dontlietomehoney/pseuds/dontlietomehoney
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Yes,” Stiles sighed in relief. “I love him, and he loves me. And yes, there is a pretty damn obvious bite mark to prove it. But I’m still me, and I’m not a werewolf… Though I do have a little extra somethin’ somethin’ going on.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Give Me Something Brighter

“You have ten seconds to get your hands off my son before I shoot you.”

The bed shifted behind Stiles, and the warmth that had been pressed to his back quickly moved away. Stiles groaned softly, confused as to why that heat had left him, and twisted around on the bed to follow it.

Hands pressed against his chest for a moment, stopping him, and then pulled away once again. It left Stiles cold and he curled in on himself to try and keep warm even as he made weak grabby hands across the mattress to try and find that warmth again.

“Stiles,” a voice growled firmly. “Wake up.”

The boy blinked in surprise then, the voice calling him not only audibly but also physically. He could feel the pull of the words themselves dragging him out of his comfortable sleep, and when he opened his eyes he was faced with a very angry looking Derek.

“Whu-?” Stiles mumbled.

Derek’s eyes flickered red for a split second before fading back to hazel and then moving to look behind the younger boy. Stiles followed his gaze, twisting back over again and looking at the entrance to his room. His father was standing in the doorway. Full uniform. Hand on his holster.

It took a moment for him to process before Stiles shot upright on the bed, dragging the sheets and blanket up to his chin.

“Dad!”

The sheriff looked furious. “Stiles.”

“What, um, what- - It’s not what it looks like?” The boy tried.

Derek sighed heavily, and Stiles could _feel_ the disappointment.

John’s eyes hardened into a fierce glare. “Downstairs. Now. Both of you.”

“Yes, sir,” Derek replied immediately.

Stiles whipped his gaze around to the alpha, surprised he was giving in so easily. But, then again, Stiles’ dad was the sheriff and he had just caught his underage son in bed with an older man that he had threatened to arrest with unjust cause earlier that week. Stiles groaned and flopped back down on the bed, pulling the blanket over his head.

“Yes, sir,” he replied too, though his words were muffled.

“Five minutes,” John grunted before slamming the door closed behind him.

Stiles groaned again, but the sound was followed by a whimper as he turned onto his side and curled in on himself.

“I can’t believe this is happening,” he whined.

The bed shifted beside him again, this time slower, and the blanket was gently lifted off of his face. Derek looked down at him with concern. Stiles noted, though, that all the tension he had seen in the alpha before was gone. No doubt the change was due to the absence of the sheriff.

“Are you okay?” Derek asked.

And Stiles couldn’t help it, he really couldn’t. His bottom lip wobbled for a split second, and his eyes started to sting. “Yeah,” he said anyways, fighting the urge to let himself break down. He hardly ever broke down. “I’m fine.”

Derek looked panicked for a moment, taking in the threat of tears shining in Stiles’ eyes. “Don’t lie to me,” he growled after a moment though. “What’s wrong?”

Stiles huffed, squirming across the bed and into Derek’s arms, and sighed shakily. Derek hugged him close. They only had four minutes left but he really needed to be close to the older man again. “I just- - I hadn’t exactly planned on telling my dad right away, ya know?”

Derek frowned, but Stiles went on.

“I wanted to ease him into it. Tell him we were dating first at least. And then, maybe twenty years from now I could really ease him into the idea of me no longer being a virgin. Eventually.”

“Stiles,” Derek sighed. “He deserves to know.”

“Of course he does,” Stiles scoffed, batting at the bigger man’s chest and then got distracted by rubbing at the spot.

“Stiles.”

The younger boy’s focus came back and he shook his head. “He ran another background check on you just because he knew I liked you, Derek. Now he’s caught us sleeping naked in bed. _In the bed he used to tuck into at night_. He’s going to kill me. He’s for sure going to kill you. And we just agreed to forever.”

“Let’s just go talk to him,” Derek tried.

“I’d rather stay right here, thank you,” Stiles told the alpha.

Derek just smirked, gently took the boy’s jaw between his thumb and index finger, and tilted their mouths together. Stiles made a pleased sound and immediately opened to the older man, and Derek took the opportunity to lick into his mate’s mouth. But it wasn’t long before he was pulling away and tugging on Stiles’ hands.

“We have to go talk to him,” he stated firmly. “We’re on a time limit here.”

Stiles just whined, but the alpha pulled them both out of bed and managed to get them both dressed as well despite Stiles fighting him the whole way. They made it down to the stairs right at the five minute mark and found the sheriff waiting for them with his arms crossed.

The man jerked his head to the side. “Kitchen. Now.”

Stiles ducked his head and moved quickly, while Derek moved much more calmly behind him.

“Take a seat, son,” John rumbled dangerously as they all entered the kitchen, and Stiles followed the instruction immediately.

When Derek moved to do the same, though, John watched him closely. “Other side of the table.”

“Dad,” Stiles whispered loudly. “Come on, please.”

“You’ve got no leverage here kiddo,” John leveled. “He’ll sit where he’s told to sit.”

Stiles deflated while Derek slunk around to the other side of the table and took a seat as well. The sheriff stayed standing.

“So,” he started. “Who wants to explain to me why I just found my underage son in bed with a very over age man? Naked.”

“Dad,” Stiles murmured. “I… um, we were just- -”

“Don’t even try that,” John scolded. “You know better. Now talk.”

“But-”

“Notice that I still have my gun fully holstered, Stiles, and I could very well have already put Derek into handcuffs. I want the truth and I want it all before I really do arrest someone. And depending on your next answer, it might not be your boyfriend.”

Stiles squawked, but before he could say anything further, Derek spoke up.

“Sheriff, there’s a lot you need to know, but what’s most important right now is that I love your son.”

John narrowed his eyes at the alpha. “Do you really think that’s helping your case right now?”

“Yes,” Derek responded immediately.

The sheriff rocked back on his feet, his cheeks going red in what Stiles recognized as anger. The younger boy took his chance to jump in.

“It’s not what you think though, Dad.” John whipped around to look at him and Stiles held his hands up. “Really! It’s not a fling; it’s not just friends with benefits or something like that. I- - I love him, and he loves me. We’ve discussed it. And-”

“Last time _we_ talked about this, you thought he didn’t even like you.” Derek looked to Stiles with shock. “Now you’re telling me with full confidence that he loves you?”

Stiles bit his lip and nodded, his own cheeks flushed but for a different reason than his father’s. “Yeah.”

“Explain.”

Derek spoke up again. “We’re mates, sir.”

John’s eyes widened, his eyebrows slowly climbing up his forehead in disbelief. “Run that by me again?”

Stiles looked to be choking as he flailed in his seat and shook his head, but Derek went on.

“Sir, you may not believe or understand this, but Stiles is the equivalent to my soul mate, and nothing is going to change that. For people like me it’s a permanent bond.”

Stiles continued to flail.

“People like you?” John asked, his voice deeper with suspicion.

Derek nodded. “Yes, sir. People like me.”

“And what kind of people are your people? Murders? Or is pedophiles more like it as you seem to have taken an unhealthy interest in my _seventeen year old son_.”

“Dad!” Stiles shrieked.

The alpha’s nostrils flared and he cast his eyes downward to hide the glow of red for a moment. But then he stiffened, his shoulders squaring off and his entire body language changing into a solid resolve. And he lifted his eyes once again, the shine of his power obvious and bright surrounded by the contorted features of Derek’s half-wolf shift.

“Werewolves,” he said simply, his sharpened canines and fangs showing through his lips.

John jolted back, his hand slipping down to his side, and Derek pushed back from the table when he caught the movement. Stiles moved too, jumped out of his seat before he knew what he was doing, and found himself crouched in front of Derek with a growl in his throat just as John lifted his gun about half way.

“Dad, listen,” he pleaded, not noticing the heavy rumble present in his voice.

John’s eyes went impossibly wider and he stumbled back a step. “Stiles,” he choked out. “What- -” His gun clattered to the floor as John took a few more steps back until he was able to lean on the counter, his eyes wild with fear. “What are you?”

Stiles stilled, confused and vaguely hurt that his dad would look at him like that, but he realized there was an odd burning behind his eyes and turned to face his mate. Derek looked back at him with nearly as much surprise as the sheriff had.

“Derek?”

“Your eyes,” the older man murmured. Slowly he reached up and cupped the younger boy’s face. “Stiles, your eyes are red.”

A lump formed in Stiles’ throat. “L-like I’ve been crying red?”

Derek’s eyes flickered as he looked at his mate and he shook his head. “Like mine.”

“I- - what?”

“Yeah,” John suddenly said, sounding a bit hysterical. “What? What the hell is going on here? What did you do to my son? What did you do to my boy?!”

Derek flinched at the sheriff’s tone of voice. It was harsh and broken and terrified all at once, and even Stiles started to feel a little terrified. He had just jumped over a table to stand between his father and his mate and now his eyes were glowing red like an alpha? What did that even mean?

“Werewolves?!” John shouted after a moment when neither Stiles nor Derek answered him.

The alpha finally looked to the sheriff and nodded. “Werewolves. But… I don’t know why Stiles would have eyes like mine. He doesn’t smell different.”

“Smell,” John whispered. “You smell my son. What? Oh my god, Stiles, I think you were right about eating healthy. I- I might be having a heart attack.”

Stiles went white, his eyelids blinking rapidly and somehow washing away the red that had been so vibrant there a moment before. And then he was ripping away from Derek and helping his dad down onto the kitchen floor.

“Breathe, dad,” he told him frantically. “I can call an ambulance, I-”

“No,” Derek said. He was suddenly at Stiles’ side as well, and putting his hand on the sheriff’s shoulder. “You’re not having a heart attack, sir.”

Stiles stared for a moment, panic seeping into his chest at how his dad’s condition seemed to be worsening. And then it clicked.

“Panic,” he wheezed. “Dad, it’s panic! Panic attack, I know how to deal with this! Breathe, okay? Breathe in and out on the count of five with me. In, out. Please.”

It took a long time, but eventually John was able to pull in a long line of air, shaky as it was. He blinked fast to clear the wetness that had formed in his eyes, and looked at his son.

“You weren’t kidding about those things, son,” he huffed weakly.

Stiles laughed, the sound a little wet as well. “Yeah, they’re no joke.”

“No,” John agreed as he straightened up a bit and looked back and forth between Stiles and Derek who had both knelt at his side. He was relieved to see the older of the two looked like a man again, but the thought made him sigh. “Werewolves.”

Derek kept his resolve. “Yes, sir.”

“This is insane.”

“But true,” Stiles added softly.

“I saw that,” John deadpanned.

Derek’s lips almost quirked up at the sides. His version of a smile. “Sorry for the scare, sir.”

“You should be,” John sighed as he climbed to his feet. Both of the other men followed until John stepped towards his dropped gun. The man sighed again, this time more heavily, and leaned down to pick it up. “This could have gone off.”

“It didn’t,” Stiles said quickly, knowing exactly where his dad’s head was going.

John holstered the weapon after a brief check that nothing was damaged, and ran his palms over his face. “I pointed it at you,” he whispered. “I pointed a gun at my own son.”

Derek’s almost smile was gone and replaced with a very serious expression. His eyes flickered to his mate, but Stiles was already moving across the kitchen to pull his father into a strong hug.

“You didn’t even have time to take the safety off, and besides, with a functioning firing pin safety, it is practically impossible for a dropped pistol to go off if it hits the ground. I read that online.”

John scoffed, but a laugh easily followed the sound as he hugged his son tighter. “I still shouldn’t have taken that chance kiddo. Not with you.”

“Does that mean we get to skip the talk about what you saw this morning?”

John rested his forehead on the younger boy’s shoulder. “Nice try.”

“Had to give it a sh- chance,” Stiles fumbled.

John flinched and let his arms loosen around Stiles. The boy looked worried, but the sheriff ruffled his hair and pushed him towards the table to sit again. He took a seat that time too, and Derek joined them soon after. They all three looked at one another, waiting to see who made the first move.

It was Stiles. He hadn’t taken his Adderall yet anyways, so it would have been him sooner or later anyways. But he spoke as calmly as he could.

“So, it seems none of us really knows what’s going on with the whole red eyes thing, but Derek and I were one hundred percent serious about being mates. We belong together, and we, um- - kind of already made it official?”

John looked about ready to fall on the floor again, but he held still and simply let his eyes roam over to Derek again.

The alpha took a deep breath before he spoke. “Werewolves, just like humans, fall in love. We just do it with a little more finality.”

“Finality. And it couldn’t have waited until my son was eighteen?” John asked.

Stiles thunked his head down on the tabletop. A hand reached out and rubbed his shoulder soothingly.

Derek continued. “I waited long enough, sir. I’ve been alone long enough.”

The words were quiet, and made Stiles lift his head to smile up at the alpha. His alpha. And he reached out for his hand. Derek reached out as well and took the offered comfort immediately. John watched.

The sheriff shook his head, then, and ran his palms over his face as he had before. He looked tired, and Stiles couldn’t blame him. It was a lot to take in, and Stiles commended his father for only having a panic attack. Things could have gone a lot worse.

“How is this even possible?” He asked finally. “How do werewolves exist outside of movies and books?”

“We’ve existed for millennia,” Derek explained. “Lots of other creatures have, too. We’re a lot like humans. Just a little more.”

John looked to Stiles and hooked a thumb towards Derek. “And you love him.”

Stiles nodded quickly.

John looked back to Derek. “What did you mean by finality?”

The alpha raised his eyebrows. He seemed to be having a bit of trouble following the conversation, but it made sense in a way. The man had a pretty similar thought process to Stiles’, meaning it was able to flow in and out of conversation threads rather quickly. Derek supposed he had gotten used to it with Stiles, he could get used to it with his mate’s father.

“When a werewolf mates, it’s for life,” he explained.

“Officially?” John asked Stiles then.

The boy nodded, flushing with a bit of embarrassment but also with the memory of what he and Derek had done the night before. How good it had felt. He rubbed at his neck, felt the indents of the bite Derek had claimed him with. The skin under his fingers tingled.

And then he was thinking about anything else. He couldn’t, _could not_ , pop wood in front of his dad. Not when this conversation was so important. Not ever actually. Ever.

“So you’re telling me you basically- - werewolf married my son?” John asked.

Stiles choked, letting out a sound of distress while Derek simply nodded.

“Yes,” the alpha elaborated. “Something like that.”

John sighed heavily yet again, and was silent for a long time. His cheeks were red and his jaw clenched. Stiles was worried his father would have another outburst or panic attack, but John just let out a burst of air and pointed a finger directly at Derek.

“There will be rules,” he stated firmly.

Derek’s brows furrowed in confusion.

“Rules?” Stiles asked.

John looked at his son. “Yes, rules, stipulations, requirements for my agreement to let this continue without too much resistance.”

“Oo-kayy,” Stiles said skeptically. “What rules?”

“First rule: you will explain _everything_ about werewolves to me including what is happening with my son when you find out,” John said as he stared directly at Derek.

The alpha simply nodded.

“Second rule: no sex under my roof.”

Stiles gasped, but before he could say anything Derek agreed. The younger boy glared at his mate for giving in so easily. John continued.

“Third rule: When you _do_ have sex, and I know you will because my son doesn’t exactly know the meaning of self-control, you will use protection.”

“I can’t carry any disease, sir. You don’t have to worry about that.”

John’s eyelids lowered to a squint, and he took in Derek’s relaxed features. He nodded, though it seemed reluctant. “Fine. New third rule: Derek will come here to join us for dinner twice a week. No opting out.”

Stiles was surprised by that one and easily agreed.

“Fourth rule: You keep up with your school work and don’t let this relationship get in the way of other obligations such as chores around the house and lacrosse practice after school.”

“Easy enough,” Stiles agreed.

John nodded. “Fifth rule: Do not make me arrest you.”

Derek snorted then, a real, genuine smile spreading across his lips as he nodded his assent. “I can do that.”

John eyed Derek seriously and the alpha sobered. “Final rule: When Stiles is eighteen, there will be an official- a _human_ wedding ceremony with all the works: a piece of paper with both your signatures, rings, and everything else. And I will be there to see it.”

Stiles’ eyes widened and his mouth gaped in his disbelief. And yet he felt a tug in his chest that was absolute adoration for his father. His father who had always done his best to take care of him, and was now willing to allow this relationship while Stiles was still underage as long as they followed these six rules, one of which would end in he and Derek getting _married_ of all things.

Derek seemed just as surprised and excited, and Stiles was out of his seat in a matter of seconds. John stood too and caught his son as Stiles launched into his arms.

“Thank you,” Stiles breathed against his father’s shoulder. “Thank you for understanding, Dad.”

“I love you too, kiddo. I don’t really understand everything yet, but I will soon enough. Just remember those rules.”

Stiles nodded and pulled back to look at his dad sincerely. “I will. We will. Thank you, Dad.”

John nodded too. “You know I love you, right kiddo?”

“Of course,” Stiles replied immediately and hugged the man again. “I love you too. And Derek. I really do love him so, _so_ much dad.”

John was silent for a moment before he cleared his throat and held Stiles even tighter. “Good. That’s good, son. Now I have to get to work,” John said as he let go of Stiles. “Rule number three will be enacted on Monday when I have the night off. Don’t forget it Hale.”

“I won’t sir,” Derek murmured as the sheriff walked out of the kitchen and left through the front door.

There was a long silence between Stiles and Derek, until the younger boy shook his head in disbelief.

“What the hell just happened?” he asked.

“I… have no idea,” Derek mumbled.

The younger boy turned from where he had been left staring after his father and collapsed onto Derek’s lap, nuzzling into him. The alpha wrapped his arms around the boy and hummed his approval at having his mate so close again.

“I’m glad it at least went well,” Stiles admitted.

“Well,” Derek scoffed. “He pulled his gun and had a panic attack.”

“Yeah, but things still could have gone worse.”

Derek shook his head before laying a soft kiss to the top of his mates head. “I suppose they could have.”

“What do you think of the eye thing?”

Derek’s brows furrowed and he held Stiles closer, rubbed circles against his hip where one hand rested, and shook his head. “Maybe it’s the bond. I’m not sure. I never learned much about it while my parents were alive ‘cause no kid is interested in their parents’ sex life. I suppose I could ask my uncle Peter but I don’t exactly know where he is. I haven’t seen him or my sisters in a couple of years. Not since before I found you and Scott trespassing on my land.” Derek smiled and rubbed his cheek against Stiles’ neck. “I never thought I would have you, you know? I never imagined it even when I first saw you and couldn’t stop thinking about you after.”

Stiles stirred at those words, lifting his head to look up at Derek. “You thought about me? I thought you hated me then. You have sisters? And, hey, never is a long time.”

Derek just shook his head and smiled softly. “So is forever, and now I have it with you, the idiot that I love.”

Stiles blushed furiously and bit at his lip before surging up and sealing his lips to Derek’s. When he pulled back he beamed. “You’re a big softie aren’t you sourwolf?”

Derek scowled. “No.”

Stiles laughed and pecked his lips to his mates one more time. “Yeah you are. But I won’t tell anyone if you want it to stay a secret.”

Derek sighed. “Alright.”

The younger boy laughed again. “Should we tell the pups that we’re officially mom and dad now?”

The alpha dropped his head back on his shoulders, eyes rolling around dramatically towards the ceiling, and let out an exaggerated “Ugh,” sound.

“I’ve already told Erica to stop calling me ‘dad.’ Don’t encourage her to do otherwise.”

“But, I _am_ pack mom now, right?”

Derek brought his head forward again and let it keep going until his lips brushed the claiming mark on Stiles’ neck. The boy shivered and Derek parted his lips to set his teeth lightly on the spot. Stiles went totally pliant.

“You’re my mate,” Derek hummed low in his throat. “We’re equals. You don’t have to label us as mom and dad, or anything else. We just are.”

“You really are a softie,” Stiles murmured shakily.

Derek just smiled as he sank his teeth on the mark that bound them together yet again. He wanted to do it all the time even though he knew the claim would never fade. Stiles would always bear the bite, and it pleased Derek far more than he had ever imagined something as simple as a bite could.

“I-I’ll text the pups,” Stiles spoke again, his voice shaking even more than before. “You should try reaching your uncle sometime too.”

Derek seemed hesitant, but nodded and pulled Stiles closer. “Alright, I’ll try. You tell the pups to meet us at the loft in two hours.”

“Two hours? It only takes twenty minutes to drive there.”

“We aren’t leaving here just yet,” Derek hummed, nuzzling Stiles’ neck again.

“Are you going to break my dad’s second rule?” Stiles asked.

“Yes,” Derek growled.

“Oh, thank god,” Stiles sighed and wrapped his legs around his mate’s hips as Derek stood and moved them towards the stairs.

*          *          *

When the rest of the pack started to arrive, Derek was upstairs in the loft while Stiles prepared lunch. It was already passed noon and neither had eaten since they had been distracted by each other’s bodies.

Stiles smiled at that as he lifted the pan in his hand and flipped the sautéing vegetables. The memory of all they had done, all he had touched and tasted of Derek, was making his cheeks flush. He already wanted more. He wanted to feel the weight of Derek between his legs and teeth clamped down on his claim mark as often as possible. He had been a virgin less than 24 hours before, but Stiles couldn’t help but want Derek more and more as he felt the bond between them growing stronger. But he had to quickly put those thoughts to the back of his mind when he heard the loft door sliding open.

Erica’s voice reached his ears immediately.

“What are we doing here again? It’s too early for this, and we were here just last night.”

Boyd just grunted.

Stiles turned the burner down after adding the meat and went to greet the two betas. He watched as Erica simply brushed passed him and went for the couch. She sat down with her usual flair of grace but put her feet up on the coffee table before she started fussing with her wavy hair. Stiles shook his head and looked up at Boyd. The younger boy softly pushed a fist into the Boyd’s arm.

“Hey,” he murmured with a smile.

Boyd frowned, his eyebrows drawn down, and leaned closer to Stiles. His nostrils flared and his eyes went golden yellow.

“Stiles.”

The smaller boy didn’t flinch as he might have before. Instead he felt relaxed and comfortable despite how close Boyd leaned into him. He was Stiles’ pack now. And he felt more connected to them than he ever had before. “What’s up man?”

“You-” Boyd murmured before stepping closer to Stiles. He hesitantly wrapped his big hands around Stiles’ biceps and pulled the boy against his front and buried his nose against Stiles’ shoulder. He inhaled a long breath. “You smell like…”

Stiles watched the bigger man closely, curious. “What do I smell like?”

Boyd had closed his eyes at some point, and just continued drawing in breath after breath. Just as he opened his eyes he murmured one word. “Derek.”

“Yes?” another voice chimed in.

Stiles jumped at the sudden appearance of his mate, but Boyd stayed calm, slowly removing himself from Stiles’ personal bubble and turning to greet his alpha with a tilt of his head. Derek nodded in return before moving to Stiles’ side and sliding an arm around the boy’s waist.

Boyd watched the movement carefully, his eyebrows raised in understanding, but didn’t say a word as he left the kitchen to join Erica on the couch. The blond smiled and threw her legs over Boyd’s and continued on with combing her fingers through her hair.

“What was that?” Stiles asked quietly.

Derek’s lips quirked up into a small smile. “They can tell something’s different about you.”

“What’s different?” Erica called out. “He seems the same to me.”

Stiles stuck his tongue out and Derek snorted a laugh just as the loft door opened again. Erica flipped him the bird and Stiles rolled his eyes before going back to the stove to finish up the meal. Footsteps moved closer to the kitchen.

“I hope you’re hungry Isaac,” he said over his shoulder.

The footsteps stopped. “How’d you know it was me?” the beta asked quietly.

Stiles shrugged. He had felt it, really, and just known it was the younger boy. “I know my pups,” he murmured with a smile, and when he looked over the boy was smiling too.

“What’s for lunch?” Isaac asked.

“Fajitas.”

“Yum.”

Stiles nodded and pointed a pair of tongs at the boy. “You bet your ass, yum.”

“How soon can we eat?” Erica asked, sounding more interested at the mention of food than she had at all in the five minutes of being there.

“Give me ten minutes,” Stiles called back. He sighed heavily, trying to sound exasperated, but the sound was far fonder than he had hoped for.

Isaac smiled and nuzzled into Stiles’ shoulder. And didn’t stop. Stiles arched an eyebrow at the betas affection but didn’t let it interrupt him as he finished cooking the meat and veggies as well as heating tortillas. He didn’t miss the way the younger boy’s eyes were glowing gold, though, when he finally pulled back. But Isaac seemed sated to say the least, but not suspicious of the secret Stiles and Derek planned to reveal after they had all settled and eaten.

“Uh…” Isaac stammered after he realized what he had been doing.

“Where’s Scott?” Stiles asked before the boy had to think up some excuse.

Isaac looked grateful. “Um, he and Allison were out together this morning. I haven’t seen him.”

“Hopefully he got the text,” Stiles murmured. “He should be here too.”

Derek looked over from the corner of his eye, understanding his mate’s need to have his best friend there when the ‘reveal’ happened. He moved closer and started helping with the prep for lunch.

“He’ll be here,” Derek hummed.

Sties nodded nudged his hip against Derek’s. It was a comfort to have him close, but it was better to actually have that physical connection as well.

Isaac coughed, surprising Stiles who had forgotten the boy was there for a moment. “I’ll go sit down.”

Both Stiles and Derek nodded. When the beta was out of sight in the living room, Derek pressed a kiss to Stiles’ temple, pulling the boy in for a quick hug. Stiles melted into it.

Not long after, though, he had to break away and carry all of the food out to the others. And they didn’t waste time digging in and devouring the meal. Stiles would have said something about them all maintaining manners, but he was more pleased to hear them complimenting the food. That thought made him pause and consider his earlier teasing to Derek about being pack mom. He really was kind of mothering them.

The boy smiled. It was a nice thought, taking care of a bunch of werewolves when usually they were the ones taking care of him. It felt good to be useful to them somehow, even if it did mean becoming a parent to the rowdy bunch. Stiles actually felt warmer with the idea roaming around his mind.

Derek seemed to sense the happiness coming from Stiles too, and pulled the boy closer to him where they were on the couch. The betas didn’t say anything, but Boyd nodded his head almost approvingly.  

It wasn’t until they were done eating and the dishes had been put in the sink that the betas started getting curious.

“So what _are_ we here for?” Erica asked.

Stiles bit his lip. Before he could start, though, the loft door was being pulled open yet again and Scott was revealed on the other side. Allison and Lydia were right behind the boy too. Lydia at least smiled and laid a kiss to Stiles’ cheek as she passed him to join the others on the couch. Scott and Allison stayed side by side as they faced the other boy and Stiles felt a pang of nervousness, but also relief at seeing his best friend finally arrive.

“Dude! You missed lunch!” Stiles crowed.

Scott had the decency to look ashamed. “Sorry Stiles. Allison’s grandpa came to town and insisted on having me over _there_ to eat. And then we had to pick Lydia up too.”

“Sorry,” Allison added in. “You know how my family can be.”

Derek’s eyes darkened at the mention of Allison’s family. Stiles stepped closer to the alpha, and Derek visibly relaxed with his mate’s nearness.

Scott frowned at the sight. “What was so urgent that you wanted to tell us anyways?”

Stiles laughed, the sound bubbly with apprehension. “Right. Maybe you should take a seat, too?”

Scott hesitated, but Allison nodded and tugged on the boy’s hand to take him over to the couch.

Only one seat was left, then, and Stiles urged Derek into it before sinking down onto the floor in front of him. Isaac seemed pleased, his own seat being a cushion on the floor as well, and he scooted closer to the other boy. Stiles pat the boy on the thigh, but leaned his back against his mate’s knees and smiled shyly when Derek reached forward to rest his hand on Stiles’ shoulder, his fingertips brushing lightly over the raised skin of the bite mark on the boy’s neck.

Scott’s eyes tracked the movement just as he had the moment before, and he leaned forward. “What’s this about?”

“Isn’t it obvious?” Lydia asked, speaking up for the first time since arriving.

All eyes were on her for a moment before sliding back to Stiles and Derek. Stiles was flustered by the attention, and he bit his lip. But he knew he had to tell the pack. He wanted to. They were all his friends. So, he leaned a little more into Derek and reached up to lace his fingers with the alpha’s that were still resting against his shoulder.

“Derek and I-”

“Oh my god!” Erica shouted before Stiles could even finish.

“What?” Isaac asked, confused.

Boyd rolled his eyes and leaned back where he was on the couch, letting his arm rest around Erica’s shoulders. This wasn’t news to him.

“Wait,” Allison sat forward like Scott had. “Are you two…”

Stiles huffed. “Well as I was trying to say before-”

“You totally are!” Erica interrupted again.

Stiles groaned in frustration, his head tilting back onto Derek’s knee, and the alpha simply patted the boy. Stiles glared at him and pulled on their joined hands. Derek allowed himself to be jerked forward, and leaned over the smaller boy. He tugged his hand free and used both of them to cup at the boy’s cheeks and bent just that much farther to connect their lips in an upside down, sloppy thanks to Stiles, kiss.

“Oh my god!” Isaac exclaimed this time.

“I told you,” Lydia hummed in a pleased tone. “It was obvious.”

“Not really. You just asked if it was,” Boyd reasoned.

Lydia harrumphed, but winked at the beta and laughed when she saw the look of horror wash over Scott’s features.

Erica was rapt to watch every move between Stiles and Derek as the two continued to lick and nip at each other’s mouths.

“Uh, wow,” Allison breathed, her eyes wide with shock.

Scott seemed to catch up then, and jumped to his feet. “Wait! What the hell is happening right now?”

Derek pulled away from his mate’s lips, Stiles whining at the distance between them, and looked at the other boy.

“Do we really have to explain this?” Lydia asked in exasperation. “I thought by now you and Allison had already… covered all the bases, so to speak, on this subject.”

Allison ducked her head and smiled blushingly while Scott floundered for a moment.

“Have you guys covered all the bases?” Erica suddenly asked with her gaze fixed on Stiles.

The boy licked his lips, the skin there plump and red like his cheeks which had flushed in embarrassment, and Derek smiled as wolfishly as his other half might have. Erica whooped.

“Why weren’t you limping then?” Isaac asked.

Stiles’ mouth dropped open at that comment. “Isaac! I expected that from Erica, obviously, but not from you!”

The younger boy laughed and shrugged. “Well, I mean. Derek’s an alpha. He can’t be, you know, small.”

Erica gasped, thrilled. “Don’t tell me you were the one topping Stilinski!”

Derek growled at that.

Scott sounded like he was dying.

“Stiles isn’t a top, Erica,” Isaac replied lazily.

Stiles was baffled by the younger boy’s boldness. He shoved the boy’s shoulder. “And you’re so spry, huh, pup? I bet you wouldn’t top either.”

“Hey!” The boy huffed as if he hadn’t just been talking so blatantly about _Stiles’_ sex preferences.

“That’s what I thought,” Stiles replied smugly.

Isaac squawked. “I didn’t say anything!”

Stiles just nodded. “You didn’t have to.”

And then the two were suddenly tumbling around on the floor. Stiles was laughing raucously while Isaac played roughly but contained his strength as to not actually injure the other boy. Derek watched with a bored expression while the rest of the pack cheered on opposing sides.

Scott just moved out of the way when the two bumped against the coffee table and sent things scattering across the floor with them. Until he saw Isaac and Stiles nipping at each other’s ears and throats. It was common for any of the other werewolves to play that way, but Scott had never seen Stiles get on board with it.

He watched them in confusion for a few minutes, but he found himself letting out a roar of rage when he saw a flash of fangs that didn’t belong to Isaac in the mess of the boy’s play fighting.

Stiles and Isaac broke apart immediately, and Derek was on his feet and in front of Stiles before anyone could blink. Scott stepped forward and Stiles skittered back on his hands and knees, hiding behind Derek’s legs until he could stand on his own. And then he watched Scott move even closer. Derek moved too, stepping in front of the other boy and growling.

The sound resonated with the power of the alpha, and Stiles felt strength surge through him as it did, his claim mark tingling. Stiles swayed on his feet for a moment, and reached up to touch the bite. Scott, having seen the raised skin, roared again. His fangs elongated, eyes flashing gold, and his claws extended too. Derek’s hackles rose at that, sensing the challenge from the beta, and he growled back, showing his own sharpened teeth.

Stiles could tell the situation would go south in a matter of seconds, but when he tried to intervene Derek caged him in his arms and held him back.

“Let us explain,” Stiles tried anyways.

“He bit you,” Scott growled.

The sound was getting deeper than Stiles had ever heard the beta’s growl, and the younger boy watched in shock as Scott’s eyes flickered from golden yellow to red for a split second. No one else seemed to notice though.

 “You don’t want to challenge me, Scott,” Derek murmured dangerously, still holding Stiles close. “You don’t understand.”

“ _You_ turned him,” Scott snapped back. “ _You_ made him a monster like the rest of us!”

Isaac flinched at those words, and Erica looked hurt as well. Boyd gathered the blonde into his arms while Allison went to Isaac. She and Lydia hadn’t spoken up, but Stiles wasn’t going to let the comment go unattended.

“Scotty, what the hell is wrong with you?! First of all, you are not a monster, and neither are any of the other pups. And second, I’m not a werewolf!”

Scott didn’t even acknowledge that Stiles had even spoken, his eyes still glued to Derek’s face. “He didn’t even want to see you anymore. And that was just last week. Yeah, he showed up at the pack meeting last night, but it was obvious he wasn’t comfortable-”

“You weren’t even listening! You were studying the whole time, Scott,” Stiles chimed in.

Derek’s hold tightened even more around Stiles’ waist. “He was plenty comfortable sitting next to me just now, wasn’t he?”

“I don’t know,” Scott spat, “maybe you forced him to do it.”

“Scott!” Allison breathed in shock.

Stiles gasped, finally understanding what the problem was, but Scott was moving forward by then. The boy’s breath was coming in angry huffs, and he even shook off Allison’s hand when she finally tried to reach out to him.

Derek stood his ground, but manhandled Stiles around so his mate was no longer in front of him.

“I would never force him,” he snarled.

“Scott,” Stiles spoke over Derek’s shoulder. “Scott, c’mon man, listen to Derek. He’s not lying. He didn’t force me, dude. He didn’t.”

Scott still moved closer, and Derek broadened his shoulders, making himself bigger to protect Stiles with his mere size.

The smaller boy was starting to get irritated, though, and pulled on Derek’s shoulders to look over him at Scott yet again.

“Listen to me you ass hat! I chose this. You hear me? I chose Derek. And I’m not a freaking werewolf, dude. I’m his mate, for fuck’s sake!!”

Everyone in the room froze, Scott included, and Stiles felt his heart sink into his stomach. The look of surprise on everyone’s faces was nothing compared to the look of hatred still plastered across Scott’s features. It transformed his face far worse than the wolf in his blood. And Stiles had to take a deep breath before he continued, though when he did his words were still shaky.

“I chose him, Scott. I accepted him as my mate, and he accepted me right back. I wasn’t avoiding the pack meetings because I couldn’t stand Derek. I was avoiding the meetings because I couldn’t stand the thought of him not wanting me back and the entire pack knowing it.”

Derek turned slightly to look at Stiles over his shoulder, but stayed between his mate and Scott nonetheless.

Stiles bit his lip and tucked his face against Derek’s back for a moment before looking back up again.

“I love him, Scotty. And you’re really killing the mood we set to tell you guys. I would really appreciate it if you would put the fucking claws away and listen to us rather than transferring your own experiences onto mine.”

Finally, Scott’s enraged demeanor faltered, and he looked at Stiles with hurt in his eyes. “Stiles, I- you know I never wanted this. You shouldn’t want this either.”

“Why not?” Stiles demanded. “Why wouldn’t I want to be a part of this pack? I belong here, Scott. I belong with Derek, and I belong with this pack.”

“But-”

“No,” Stiles stated firmly, and Derek allowed his mate to finally step around him to face the other boy full on. “No ‘but’s. I know you never wanted to be turned. I know you never wanted this life. All you wanted was to get good grades and hit first line on the lacrosse team. But look at everything else you got when Deucalion bit you. You got another family. _We_ got a family. And I accept them just as they are.”

Scott looked angry again, though this time it was under far better control than before. “I don’t have a problem with the pack.”

Stiles shook his head and pinched the bridge of his nose, his own anger flaring at his friend’s stubbornness. “I know that, Scott. I know that you are just worried about me and the possibility of Derek forcing me to do something I don’t want to do. But, Scott, _believe me_. Okay? Derek didn’t, and would never force something on me like what happened with you with the alpha pack. This is an entirely different situation. _So_ different, dude.”

Scott looked down at his feet, shuffling back a step before he looked up again. The gold was gone from his eyes. “You said you loved him.”

“Yes,” Stiles sighed in relief. “I love him, and he loves me. And yes, there is a pretty damn obvious bite mark to prove it. But I’m still me, and I’m not a werewolf… Though I do have a little extra somethin’ somethin’ going on.”

“So you really are the den mother,” Isaac murmured playfully, though still shy and huddled against Allison’s side.

Stiles smiled, laughing and looking at Derek who was shaking his head and rolling his eyes. “Yeah. I’m the pack mom now.”

“I don’t…” Scott closed his eyes and breathed deeply. “I’m sorry Stiles. I- I should go.”

“What?” The younger boy’s gut clenched. “Scott, you don’t have to-”

Scott shook his head. “No, I… I just need a little air, okay?”

Stiles bit his lip and pressed his back to Derek’s chest, seeking the alpha’s warmth and comforting hold. “Yeah,” he mumbled. “Just- - just come see me sometime? We can talk.”

“Yeah,” Scott nodded. “I’ll come by soon, and see you at school on Monday, too. I’m sorry.”

“It’s okay, dude. Whenever you’re ready, I’ll be here.”

Scott nodded again before he turned and walked away. Allison hurried off the couch and stopped him at the door. Scott just shook his head and pulled Allison in for a kiss and tilted their foreheads together.

“Sorry,” he whispered. “I’ll just walk home, okay? I’ll see you tonight.”

Allison just nodded, smiling weakly, but let Scott go as he pulled the door open and left without another word.

There was a long silence after, until Isaac squirmed on the couch and Stiles nearly cooed at the boy. He went to him and wrapped Isaac up in his arms. The boy went pliantly, and it wasn’t long before all of the others followed, including Allison and even Lydia after some goading. Stiles blinked up at the alpha who stood apart, though, and held an arm out.

“Come on, big guy, our pups need us.”

Derek seemed shocked for a moment, but nodded and went to sit behind Stiles, scooting close to the smaller boy’s back, and slung his arms around the rest of the pack.

“There we go,” Stiles sighed happily. “We totally are pack mom and dad.”

Derek groaned while the rest of the pack snickered and the atmosphere lightened again. Stiles was relieved, and Derek kissed at the back of his neck to show his gratitude.

The pack stayed like that for a while longer, subtly scenting and nuzzling one another, but eventually they pulled away and settled back onto the couch and watched a movie before they started drifting towards the door and saying goodbye.

Stiles walked them, even though the distance between the couch and the loft door was very short. He wanted to be a good host after all. Lydia took the longest to walk out as she wouldn’t leave until Stiles agreed to go out to lunch with her to explain, in full detail, how he and Derek had officially gotten together. The boy shut her out, though, when she started asking about when to throw the bridal shower.

Stiles went back to the couch and let out a heavy sigh as he flopped down next to Derek. He looked to the alpha and smiled.

“Lots of drama for one day, huh sourwolf?”

Derek’s lips tilted into a smirk. “And all of it caused by you.”

“Me?” Stiles protested. “You’re the one my dad found in my bed!”

“And you’re the one that pulled me into a kiss in front of the entire pack,” Derek countered easily.

Stiles huffed. “I can’t help it when you look so- -so… God, you have such a stupid face! You know that? It’s so stupid and so good looking and chiseled and _your lips, Derek. Have you seen your lips?_ I couldn’t not kiss you, and our pups deserved to know anyways, an-mm!”

Derek pulled Stiles in by the back of his neck and held the younger boy close as he licked into his mouth and kissed him quiet. Stiles only made soft noises of surprise at first before the sounds quickly changed into something far deeper and needier.

“Wh-” Stiles gasped as they pulled apart just enough to breathe. He blinked at the alpha and licked his lips. “What was that for?”

Derek smiled wide, closing his eyes and rubbing his nose along Stiles’ cheek before laying a kiss just under the younger boy’s ear. “You called them ‘our pups.’”

“What?”

Derek dipped his head down and licked at Stiles’ claim mark and the boy shuddered against him. “The pups,” he explained. “You called them ‘ours’ just now and before, when you instigated a group hug. You called them ‘ours’ Stiles.”

“And that turns you on?” Stiles asked laughingly.

Derek bit at the boy’s earlobe in retaliation. Stiles batted at Derek’s shoulders, but stopped laughing. “It tells me that we really are together- - that you really do want to be with me.”

“Because I’ve accepted a bunch of raucous teens into my life?”

“Because it’s not just my pack anymore,” Derek murmured as he kissed the corner of Stiles’ lips. “You calling them ‘ours’ tells me you’ve accepted them like you accepted me. And you made it even clearer when you stood up for them when Scott lost control. They’re not just mine,” Derek smiled, “they’re ours.”

Stiles groaned in what sounded like exasperation, but twined his arms around Derek’s neck and pulled the alpha closer so they were chest to chest. “I’m mated to such a sap,” he whined happily. “And I absolutely love it. I love my big softie sourwolf.”

Derek growled, running his hands along the undersides of Stiles’ legs, and toppled them over on the couch. Stiles let out an ‘oof’ as his back hit the cushions, but smiled when Derek draped himself over the smaller boy.

“Not all of me is soft,” the alpha rumbled.

Stiles bit his lip and squirmed under his mate, widening his legs and letting Derek settle into the vee of his hips. “Not all of you,” he agreed breathlessly.

“When do you need to be home tonight?”

The younger boy let out a shaky gasp as Derek nuzzled against his neck, and tilted his head to give his mate more access as he tried to think. “Uh… N-not until ten at least.”

“Mm,” Derek hummed and licked up the line of Stiles’ neck. “Plenty of time to show you just how much of me isn’t actually soft.”

“Th-that could take ages,” Stiles murmured as he rolled his hips up against Derek’s.

The alpha laughed. “We’ve got all the time in the world now, don’t we?”

“Ah! And you’re cheesy too! I hit the jackpot with you,” Stiles laughed. But then he grabbed at Derek’s cheeks and pressed their lips together in an earnest kiss. Derek kissed back fiercely, nipped at Stiles’ lips, and hitched their hips together firmly to feel the friction between them. Stiles pulled back with a strangled cry caught in his throat, heavy pants already rushing through his lungs, and looked at Derek with hazy eyes. “I really, _really_ hit the jackpot with you.”

“You’re ridiculous,” Derek sighed, resting his head against Stiles’ shoulder.

“Your face is ridiculous,” Stiles countered, and Derek just laughed.

“You already said that.”

“Well then do something about it,” Stiles huffed with a smile. He really liked making Derek laugh.

Derek growled, pressing his lips to Stiles’ ear again. “How about you do it for me?”

The alpha laughed as he felt the shiver run through his mate and scented the arousal in the air. It had a heady spice to it and had him rolling his hips down against his mate’s as he buried his nose against Stiles’ neck to get a better smell.

“Der-” Stiles breathed. “Fuck, Derek, I’m gonna make a freaking mess in my jeans if you don’t stop that.”

Derek smiled and ground his hips down at a _particularly_ good angle. “What if I want you to make a mess because of me?”

Stiles gasped, his back arching off the couch and his thighs tightening around Derek’s waist before he settled down again, and glared up at the older man. “I’ll have you know that before you came along I made a pretty spectacular mess of _myself_ , thank you very much, and I wasn’t usually wearing anything let alone a pair of perfectly good jeans that would be ruined.”

Derek’s gums tingled with the urge to let his sharpened teeth out and claim his mate again, but he held back and stilled his hips instead. “Will you show me?”

“Wh-what?” Stiles asked and tried to get Derek to start moving again despite his protest.

The alpha licked his lips, his eyes glowing red. “Will you make a mess of yourself for me?”

Stiles blinked up at him, his eyes wide and owlish. “You… you want me to?”

“Yes,” Derek hissed immediately.

He could imagine it, he had imagined it, but he wanted to see it. He wanted to watch Stiles fall apart and fuck himself for Derek while the alpha just watched.

“Fuck, yes,” Derek breathed and couldn’t hold himself back any longer from leaning forward and sinking his blunt teeth into the claim mark he had left the night before.

The younger boy moaned obscenely, tilting his head back and letting his legs fall open completely to accommodate the girth of his mate’s hips. Derek growled happily, smelling the lust and the need rolling off his mate’s skin and feeling the fast beat of Stiles’ heart just under his lips.

“Okay,” Stiles whined. “Okay, yeah, I can do that. Shit. Feels so good…”

Derek clamped down a little harder on the spot, reveling in the scent of his mate and the sounds pouring out of Stiles’ mouth. His dick ached to the point of Derek wanting nothing more than to rut into his mate’s tight heat again. But Stiles had agreed to let him see something so intimate that Derek forced himself to release his mate and lap at the reddened spot on his neck.

“Show me then,” he murmured against the boy’s neck.

Stiles nodded. “Clothes,” he panted. “Gotta get my clothes off.”

Derek helped him, pulling the boy’s shirt and pants away quickly and quickly pulling his own off as well. Stiles watched him appreciatively, rubbing his own cock through the fabric of his tight black briefs, and moaning when Derek finally bared himself completely.

“Can’t believe you’re mine,” the boy moaned.

The alpha knelt back on the couch and pulled Stiles’ legs over his own and rubbed his palms over the boy’s thighs. “All yours.”

Stiles groaned, tilting his head back yet again in a sign of submission and pushed shoved his right hand under the band of his briefs.

“You said I could see,” Derek complained.

Stiles smiled. “Yeah. Okay.”

And then the younger boy was tilting his hips up and pushing the fabric down his thighs. Derek caught it and finished the motion to bare his mate completely, and his nostrils flared with how strong the scent of arousal was then.

“I’m gonna need lube,” Stiles murmured. His hand was already lazily wrapped around his cock and tugging, but Derek’s eyes were lower.

“You’re already wet,” he breathed.

Stiles stilled, frowning as he realized he did feel wetter between his legs than he should have. “What? We showered before we got here.”

Derek couldn’t believe it. There was no chemical or plastic scent. The slick between Stiles’ legs smelled only of his mate, and it smelled like…

“Bitch,” he breathed.

Stiles scoffed angrily and pressed a foot threateningly against Derek’s abdomen. He didn’t smell like lust anymore. “Excuse me?”

Derek backpedaled quickly. “You smell like- your slick- I-I…”

The younger boy’s eyes widened, his anger dimming some. “I smell like- Wait, does that mean- Derek what the hell does that mean?”

The alpha leaned closer to his mate and pressed his nose to the boy’s inner thigh. Stiles tensed despite the renewed scent of arousal, and Derek pulled back in enough time to watch Stiles’ entrance bead up with a drop of slick that trailed down towards his spine.

“You’re wet like a- a bitch would be,” Derek winced.

Stiles did kick the alpha then, though not hard enough to dislodge him. “Do not ever call me a bitch again.”

“Stiles,” Derek murmured worriedly.

“No,” the boy shook his head. “Okay, so my body is… changing. Because I’m your mate?”

The alpha simply nodded.

“Okay. Okay talk to me. Make this better Derek, before I start losing my mind about being wet like a freaking _bitch in heat_!”

Derek was on top of his mate in a second, pressing him down into the couch with his weight, and nipped at his neck. Stiles whined.

“It’s not a bad thing, Stiles. It smells so good. You smell so fucking phenomenal.”

“Wow,” Stiles almost wheezed, “big word there buddy. Phenomenal. Holy shit, who would have guessed Mr. Brood would use that word right now? You’re not- okay you’re helping some, but come on. Come on, Derek, you’ve got to do better than that.”

The alpha ran his nose up his mate’s neck, smelling the underlying anxiety and fear, and nuzzled into him to offer comfort and something more. “You’re my mate now Stiles, I think maybe your body is just catching up. Getting all slick for me to fuck you. To knot you again. Do you want that? You’re so wet for me already, but I bet I could lick it out of you, Stiles. Do you think I could? Or would you just get wetter? I wanna taste it, wanna taste your slick. Would you let me do that? After I watch you fuck yourself, would you let me fuck you with my tongue?”

The air around them spiked with excitement and arousal as Stiles panted and moaned quietly. Derek smiled.

“You would. You’d let me stay between your legs for hours wouldn’t you?”

“Yeah,” Stiles breathed. “Fuck… yeah, Derek, I would.”

“How many times do you think I could make you come like that?”

“Fuck, okay, we’re doing this. I’m doing this. I’m- fuck Derek, I’m your mate and I’m…”

“That’s right,” Derek hummed and leaned up to kiss the younger boy briefly. “You’re my mate. Not a bitch in heat. Just so, so ready for me, aren’t you?”

Stiles nodded. “Yeah.”

“Show me,” Derek growled.

And Stiles arched under him, making Derek move back onto his heels again. The alpha watched as Stiles rested a hand on his heaving chest. The boy took a moment to calm himself, to breathe, and Derek was pleased.

“Okay,” Stiles murmured. And then his palm grazed over his sternum, his heaving ribs, and dipped into the pool of his stomach before he turned his hand just enough for his fingers to point in the right direction and skim over the light layer of hair at the juncture of his thighs.

He took a deep breath before sliding his finger further down and into the cleft of his ass. Stiles whined when he found the wet pucker of muscles and circled around it to coat his fingers properly. Derek grabbed the boy’s knees and eased them open just a little more, pushed them up so he could see exactly what Stiles was doing. And the boy pushed into himself with two fingers and mewled.

His hole stretched easily around the intrusion, and Derek couldn’t help but growl at the sight of his mate’s fingers pushing deeper and deeper until they were fully inside.

“So fucking good for me,” he sighed.

Stiles’ lips curved into a shy smile. “Yeah?”

The alpha moved inched closer and laid a soft kiss to the boy’s inner thigh just by his knee. “Yeah.”

The younger boy laughed, a real smile spreading across his face, and Derek smiled too when he smelled the happiness alongside the arousal now. There was no longer any fear, and Stiles only made that clearer by grabbing ahold of his cock again and pumping it at the same time as he began fucking his fingers into himself.

Derek’s own cock twitched against his thigh as he watched.

“’S not so bad,” Stiles murmured after a moment and swiped his thumb over his cockhead. “Better than lube I think.”

Derek smirked. “Keep going.”

Stiles consented immediately, tightened his hold on his cock and started up an easy rhythm that matched the push and pull of his finger fucking in and out of his hole. There was an all-around obscene squelching sound due to the slick that seemed to only increase Stiles’ excitement, but it made Derek all the more enraptured by the show his mate was giving him.

Stiles moaned beneath him. He loved seeing the lust in the older man’s eyes, never thought he would get to see it until he _had_ the night before. And now he had caused it, added to it as he pulled out his two fingers and plunged back in with three.

He tilted his head back and let his legs fall even farther apart as he scissored those fingers and felt the stretch against his rim.

“Fuck,” Stiles whined and pumped his cock even faster. He felt like he could come any second and the new wave of slick that coated his fingers only made him work faster. It was still strange, but Stiles was quickly growing to like the idea of being able to self-lubricate. He had loved leaving lube in his ass before anyways. Now that sensation would be even better since the slick he was making didn’t feel tacky or even too oily like some lubes he had used before.

Stiles couldn’t help but push in harder, faster, and cant his hips so he could fuck his cock into his other hand. He let out a wail of pleasure as his fingertips finally brushed over his prostate and he kept them there, working the spot as he finally felt himself tipping over the edge and into orgasm.

It was stronger than he expected, his cock spurting stream after stream over his chest and hand, and Stiles only dragged it out by fucking back again and again onto his fingers. The digits were soaked with slick.

“Perfect. So fucking perfect,” Derek hummed heatedly.

Stiles preened at the praise and let out a little yip of happiness before finally letting his fingers slip out of his now over-sensitive hole. He was exhausted and felt the urge to fall asleep just like that, covered in slick and cum, but jolted when he felt Derek’s thumbs pulling his cheeks apart again and delving down to taste him.

“Fuck, Derek,” Stiles panted. “ _Fuck!_ ”

The alpha didn’t stop, only licked over his hole more thoroughly and growled as Stiles began rocking his hips desperately back and forth again, his scent of his slick filling the alpha’s senses. His cock _ached_ between his legs from waiting and watching, but he had to have a taste. He had to.

And it was better than he ever imagined it could have been.

Stiles yanked on his hair, crying out as Derek’s tongue delved deeper for just a moment before pulling back again. And then the alpha threw himself on top of the younger boy and caught their lips together in a bruising kiss. Stiles whimpered as their teeth clacked together and he could taste himself on Derek’s lips, but wrapped his arms and legs around Derek as quickly and tightly as he could. His whole body trembled.

“Derek,” he whined when they pulled apart for air. “Derek please, I can’t-”

“Shh,” Derek shushed him with another kiss. “I know. Just hold on, okay?”

Stiles just nodded and closed his eyes as Derek lined their hips up just enough that his cock would slide along the inner curve of the younger boy’s hip bone. The older man began to rut against him, fast and efficient, and Stiles groaned every time their cocks brushed together. Those brief touches made his toes curl.

The older man panted against his mate’s neck, licked and nipped at the claim mark there. “You have no idea what you do to me, Stiles,” he breathed. “Watching you like that, watching you fuck yourself so well…”

Stiles mewled, tightening his legs around Derek’s hips, and rolled with each of the older man’s movements. He wanted his mate to get off too. Wanted Derek to feel as good as Stiles did. The younger boy sobbed out a moan when he felt Derek’s cock pulse once.

“Yeah, almost there. Listen to you,” Derek moaned and tilted his hips to get his aching cock pressed hard against Stiles’ hip. “I’m so fucking close after that, Stiles, just a little more.”

The younger boy nodded and, without thinking, turned his head and bit into Derek’s neck right where the wolf had bitten him before.

Derek choked in surprise, groaning lewdly as his own orgasm rocking through him suddenly and without warning. He rode it out as best he could, but didn’t move his head an inch so as to keep Stiles right where he was.

The younger boy moaned when he felt Derek’s cum pool on his stomach, and licked at his mate’s neck to sooth the bite before simply holding on and breathing him in. After the older man came down from his high Stiles finally pulled back and smiled blearily.

“I think I can safely say that we make a bigger mess together than I ever could alone. The pups are going to want to throw this couch out the window.”

Derek snorted out a laugh and wriggled on top of the boy, spreading their cum between them. Stiles shrieked in protest, but laughed as he shoved at the bigger man’s shoulders.

“Gross dude! Come on!”

“I already did,” the alpha growled happily.

Stiles went limp on the couch and made a sound full of contempt. “Worst joke ever. Now I’m gonna make you clean this mess.”

“Like that’s a punishment,” the older man smiled.

Stiles regretted saying anything when Derek threw him over his shoulder and marched them straight into a cold shower. The younger boy flailed and screamed until Derek pinned him to the wall and kissed him quiet yet again. The water heated soon enough, and the alpha took care to wash his mate as _thoroughly_ as possible.

Stiles didn’t stop him. He also let the wolf pat him dry with a towel and lead him back out into the loft where they fell into bed and fell asleep soon after.

Stiles only just remembered before slipping into a comfortable sleep that he would have to ask Derek about whether or not he had been able to reach his uncle when they woke up.

**Author's Note:**

> This is Part 2, and there will be more. Let me know how you liked it though?? Thank you for reading.


End file.
